


Cling

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Do I have any idea, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magnus and Alec prank Jace, Magnus owns at Never Have I Ever, Malace, Malec, Party Games, Prankster!Alec, Prankster!Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk!jace, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace falls asleep after getting drunk at Magnus’ and falls onto Simon. Alec decides to play a prank on Jace, things get crazy and shenanigans ensue the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this sprung from the behind the scenes video of Alberto carrying Dom around while he pretends to be a baby panda. Yes, I am slightly delirious.

The streets of New York were surprisingly quiet... then again it was one AM and Valentine was a corpse so demons weren’t too keen on meeting their demise any time soon. New York’s finest shadowhunters had decided, after the most boring night of rounds ever, to follow their ‘fearless leader’ back to his boyfriend's place. 

And if they had happened to call Simon on the way, well what a coincidence. When the group got to the door Alec pulled out his key and then stopped everyone,

“If he’s already asleep you guys go home.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever Alec.” Jace scoffed reaching around his parabatai to push the buzzer for Magnus’ door.

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?” Boomed the voice from the tiny speaker. Izzy took control of the panel this time.

“Some gorgeous Shadowhunters, a vampire, oh and Jace.”

“Hey!” Jace exclaimed over the buzzer which just went off. Alec shoved them all into the building and sighed the sigh of the firstborn child as he followed them up to Magnus’ apartment. 

The door was open and everyone filed in kicking off their shoes and lining them up by the door, Alec set his in their bedroom along with his bow, quiver, and the rest of his gear. Out in the living room he could hear Magnus greet the others.

“Biscuit!” The warlock cheered giving Clary a hug, “And you brought Sheldon, how nice.” Simon rolled his eyes and gave Magnus a small salute. Jace was already getting comfortable on the couch as Izzy stretched and then went to make herself a drink from his bar. 

Alec padded over to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “They wanted to visit and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Magnus was dressed rather comfortable in a pair of black leather pants and one of his simpler tunics which gave Alec a peek of skin almost all the way down to the sculpted plains of his navel-less stomach. His hair had been sporting blue tips for a few weeks now and it highlighted the subtle hints of blue and silver glitter worked into his makeup. All in all Magnus was as beautiful as ever and Alec was tempted to kick the intruders out and just have a quiet night with Magnus. His boyfriends smooth voice curled through Alec’s system strengthening that temptation.

“It’s quite alright Alexander, everything go well tonight?” Damn, can’t kick them out then.

“Not a peep, this whole Shadowhunter business is getting to be a bit boring if you ask me.” Magnus smirked and cuddled in close to Alec,

“Does that mean you’ll be coming back to me sooner now?” Before Alec could answer Jace spoke,

“Oy, lovebirds! Quit ‘canoodling’ as Magnus likes to put it and grab some drinks!” Magnus shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture and began handing drinks to everyone as well as popping over a few bottles from his stores. They put on some music and began to play cards, eventually devolving into ‘Never Have I Ever’ which Magnus dominated. Alec was a little surprised a 400 year old warlock was willing to play what he considered somewhat childish mundie games, but after catching the mischievous wink the warlock dropped him as he watched everyone take yet another shot he realized his boyfriends game. 

Abandoning his seat on the floor the shadowhunter decided to make his way to the warlock’s lap and leaned back against his chest. The not insubstantial amount of alcohol in his system made Alec brave enough to openly cuddle with his boyfriend. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s deflect rune and took a drink after Clary’s ‘Never have I ever painted my toenails’. Jace was smashed and Clary was well on her way to joining him. Izzy could hold her alcohol and was poking a swaying Simon. Drumming his fingers on Alexander’s leg, Magnus kept his other arm wrapped around his lover and contemplated what to do with drunk shadowhunters and vampire. Before he could suggest a new game that may or may not have involved something rhyming with ‘trip poker’ Isabelle’s laughter caught his attention. Jace was drunkenly clinging to Sheldon murmuring in what he probably thought was an indoor voice about how soft Clary’s clothes and skin were. Alec was turning red and biting the end of his sleeve to keep from laughing too loudly but Magnus could feel his body quaking with mirth.

“You’re wonderful Clary I’m so happy I met you, even though you’re not my sister.” And with that Jace fell completely on top of Simon and began to snore. Everyone shrugged and decided to put on a tv show instead of try a new game. After a few episodes of whatever mindless show was on so early Magnus clicked off the TV saying it was probably time he and Alexander got to bed. Izzy and Clary got up, only still tipsy by now but Simon was struggling. 

“Jace, come on wake up Jace. Oh, Wayland! Lightwood! Herondale! Whatever your name is!” Jace only snored louder. Pleading eyes were turned on them, Clary and Izzy heading to the door and Alec stretching in the comfort of Magnus’ arms. Upon realizing he was going to receive no sympathy Simon tried to scoot away from Jace, and when that failed he just looked at everyone else in horror.

“No Clary don’t go.” Jace muttered.

“Well at least you know he’s dedicated.” Alec deadpanned, Clary facepalmed as she watched her boyfriend cuddle her best friend.

“Alec doesn’t like anybody.” Clary snorted remembering a graveyard where once upon a time Jace had trained her to use a seraph blade and shrugged off his siblings hostility.

“I beg to differ.” Magnus stated squeezing Alexander a little, the young man blushed but pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple. 

“Umm Clary, while this had been riotously fun. Seriously, the best night of my afterlife, Get. Him. Off. Me.” Simon hissed still unsuccessfully trying to squirm away. Clary stood and pulled on Jace’s shoulder gently.

“Five more minutes” the blonde replied wrapping his arms around Simon’s chest. The vampire blanched as Jace only ended up closer. Giving up Simon moved to stand, but Jace went with him! The shadowhunters legs were tangled around one of Simon’s and his glasses were slightly askew as he stood hunched over with Jace.

“Looks like you have a growth Si.” Izzy laughed having watched the entire exchange with amusement.

“And it’s terminal.” Simon growled fangs beginning to show under his lip. Side-eyeing the couch Simon decided to haul the drunk shadowhunter up into his arms and deposit him on the couch. Magnus was videoing this on his phone. As Simon leaned over to let Jace down a sad whine came from the shadowhunters throat,

“No, Clary.” he whispered holding tighter. Alec poked him in the side with his foot before trying to help Simon remove his adopted sibling. Eventually the dark haired boy manages to pry his parabatai off of the vampire and gets him to sit up on the couch. His mouth is open but his snores have quieted, once it’s clear he’s not moving Alec and Magnus scoot away from the couch to say a quick goodbye to the others. After the door is closed Magnus rests his head on Alec’s shoulder,

“Can we go to bed now?” He says, not whines thank you very much. The shadowhunter chuckles and runs his fingers through his boyfriends silky hair.

“You can go get ready if you want, I’m going to go find a sharpie first. There is ten years of payback snoring on the couch.” Magnus arches an eyebrow,

“My, my Alexander I never knew you had such a vindictive streak.”

“You’ve never had sharpie eyeliner either, I’ll bet.” The other eyebrow goes up and Alec shrugs. 

“Alright darling but if you want to scar Jace for life I may have a better idea.” Alec’s smirk made Magnus’ knees weak and put a slight stutter of fear in the warlock’s heart. Note to self never get involved in a Nephilim prank war. While setting up for a relatively minor prank, Alec proposed a little something extra, and then so did Magnus, and from there it kind of snowballed.

Once everything was set up and Jace was on the couch in his underwear, his shirt spinning slowly from the ceiling fan and his skin covered with strategically (meaning magically) placed kisses of the dark purple lipstick variety Alec and Magnus collapsed onto the couch themselves. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle a bit as his delightful boyfriend curled into his embrace.

“Thank you for agreeing to all this Magnus.” Alec said trailing his lips slowly from the warlock’s jaw to his mouth. Magnus let out a soft gasp and pulled the shadowhunter closer.

“My pleasure Alexander. I know I’m not always rational about the feelings you once harboured for your parabatai but I am delighted to see you so happy in pranking him.”

“What feelings?” Alec said with a smile, “My heart is only for you.” Magnus couldn’t resist another taste of his beloved Alexander’s mouth after that statement. 

“You little minx, you’re lucky your brother is also on this couch or I’d have my wicked way with you right here and now.” Alec couldn’t (and honestly wouldn’t) stop the evil little smirk that curled his lips as his hands wandered up Magnus’ shirt. Short nails dragged over his skin making him squirm under Alexander’s ministrations.

“Oh I’m sure a little wickedness won’t wake Jace, besides the point is to scandalize him anyway. I’m sure some debauchery might, oh I don’t know, sell the whole idea.” Magnus’ breaths were coming a lot harder now as Alexander continued his slow torture down the warlock’s neck while speaking, no purring against the caramel colored skin. Ring covered fingers tangled themselves in thick black locks as Magnus flipped them over on the couch determined to have the shadowhunter straining and mewling underneath him. Magnus’ lipstick ended up rather smeared but the sacrifice was worth it to see Alec’s kiss bitten lips sporting a pinker shade than usual as he threw his head back enjoying the roll of Magnus’ body against his.

Until Jace snorted loudly in his sleep and the tension was broken, the couple laughed quietly trading a few softer kisses and just enjoying their closeness. A wave of blue flames ignited Magnus’ hand and as he trailed it down between them their clothes melted away to be replaced with pajamas. Sweatpants for Alexander and a pair of silk drawstring pants with dancing tigers and flamingos for Magnus.

“You’re ridiculous.” Alec laughed running a hand down Magnus’ leg.

“Mmh, maybe but you love me for it darling.” The warlock purred wrapping himself around the younger man, he could feel Alec’s smile against his temple with the small kiss accompanying it.

“That I do, goodnight Mags.”

“Sleep well Alexander.”

~O~

Jace had a throbbing headache when he woke up and his mouth tasted like ass, groaning he reached for his bedside table for his stele, until he realized he was not in his bed. And in fact he was so warm he was sweating. Eyes snapping open Jace leaned up and realized the hips under his arm was not his beloved Clary’s but his brother Alec’s. His head had been resting on Alec’s chest! Head snapping around he realized that he was still in Magnus’ loft, but where was the warlock in question? Shaking he glanced a little to the left of his parabatai and damn near swallowed his tongue when he realized the thing keeping his hand pressed against Alec’s hip was Magnus’ naveless stomach. Now becoming even more aware Jace realized that Alec's arm had been draped across his shoulders and one of Magnus' hands was on his hip. The older man's legs were tangled with Alec's and holy fucking shit he was cuddling with Alec and his boyfriend in his underwear!

Swallowing back a, very manly, scream Jace yanked his hand away and damn near tumbled off the couch. He froze, not even breathing when his movement caused Alec to shift and Jace desperately prayed to anyone out there listening that Alec did not wake up. Thankfully the archer just groaned and rolled halfway onto his side pulling Magnus closer. 

Grimacing the blonde tucked his head between his arms until the room stopped spinning. When he could finally open his eyes again he was staring at his chest which... had lip prints on it. What happened last night? Alec shifted in his sleep again and Jace wanted to throw up, Alec had scratches down his back, fresh ones. And Magnus was sporting a few finger shaped bruises on his hip. 

Jace tried to remember what happened last night but kept drawing a blank after clinging drunkenly to Clary...oh God Clary! Scrambling for his clothes he found his pants halfway under the couch and with streaks of glitter down the front. He managed to dig out his phone while yanking his pants on and unlocked it to find several messages.

_Clary: Have a good night with Alec and Magnus ;)_

_Izzy: hope ur nt hrting 2 much this mrning hermano_

_Mundane: Dude, I did not think you had it in you!_

Blanching Jace threw himself off the couch to find the rest of his clothes. He couldn’t have... he’d never he was straight! Yeah he could see that a guy was beautiful, he wasn’t blind but he’d never! Never! Sure Alec was pretty in his shy way but Alec was gay and dating Magnus and he was happy for his brother, his parabatai but that was it. And Alec was long over the crush he’d had on Jace and and Jace was with Clary and fuck why could he not remember anything from last night. He wasn’t sore and so not ready to process the fact that his brain had even gone there. Shaking himself Jace decided the answer was to get dressed, go home, and pretend none of this ever happened, nodding to himself Jace set off on his mission.

His boots were still by the door and he found his stele on the kitchen counter, or Alec’s he really didn’t care at the moment. Activating his iratze the shadowhunter took a deep breath as the headache cleared and then scoured the room for his shirt. The henley wasn’t the easiest to yank down from the fan, he is not as tall as Alec or his warlock boyfriend angeldamnit! He managed to yank the shirt back on and was jumping around trying to pull his boots on when he heard the sharp intake of breath of someone waking up surprised. 

“Rude Herondale, wham, bam, and not even a thank you ma’am.” Magnus. The warlock was laid out, displayed, with Alec slowly stirring next to him.

“I did not-!” Jace couldn’t even complete that sentence, the slow curve of Magnus’ smirk was unsettling him. Raising his arms over his head the warlock stretched before scratching his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Time to wake up darling. Jace is trying to run out on us.”

“Hmm?” Alec rubbed his eyes and moved to sit up before wincing, trying to twist and look at the scratches Alec then fixed Jace with a look of annoyance.

“Jeez Jace, I didn’t expect you to be so rough.” Jace will forever deny the strangled sound that left his lips.

“That- that was Magnus!” The boy accused pointing at the warlock. Magnus scoffed,

“Sorry to disappoint blondie but I’d never be that rough on Alec, at least not without healing it right after. You however, are a bit of a brute.” The warlock indicated the marks on his hips.

“Alec.” Jace tried to excuse pathetically. Arching an eyebrow Alec placed his fingers next to the bruises and showed that the lines didn’t match. After allowing a few moments to pass in which Jace lost any color he had left in his face. Magnus tugged on a string on his sleep pants before glancing over at Alec and then back to Jace,

“All jokes about your manhandling aside, it was a really pleasant night.” Alec nodded in agreement.

“I have to say I was more than a little surprised. I mean I know you were drunk so we didn’t go too far but uh I never thought I’d see the day my parabatai kissed my boyfriend. I got pretty jealous.” Alec was giving Magnus the sappiest look and Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes with such open adoration, Jace was going to throw up.

“A taste of your own medicine.” The warlock teased, “But watching you bend like that, if I’d known how much you like having your hair pulled I would’ve started a long time ago.” Alec blushed and Magnus pulled his shadowhunter down on top of him as they began to make out, loudly. Unable to stand it any longer Jace ran out of the apartment about to hyperventilate. 

As soon as the door slammed the couple broke apart and burst out laughing.

“You know, I wasn’t sure if he was going to fall for it at first. But he did, the look on his face!” Alec laughed until he was wheezing. Magnus held up a hand and Alec gave him a high-five before pulling him in for another kiss. 

“The shirt on the ceiling was brilliant Alexander, he actually had to jump for it!” Magnus was sitting up fully now and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder for a second before grabbing his phone to thank the others for their contributions.

“That lipstick though oh god I can’t wait to see what happens when he realizes it won’t come off, you’re amazing dear.”

“Dear huh, that’s a new one.” Alec blushed as Magnus kissed his cheek. They cuddled for a moment together before Magnus snapped away the makeup that was on his hips and Alec’s back. “How long before we tell him?” Alec hummed thoughtfully.

“Let him sweat for the rest of today. Clary and Izzy can hold up the teasing, I’d crack too easily. Honestly, I’m pretty surprised I was able to keep this up.” Magnus smiled at his ‘constantly underselling himself’ boyfriend.

“I want updates all throughout the day. I love you Alexander.” And there was the soft smile that Magnus lived for.

“Love you too Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
